


Dorothea

by IJustMetAGirlNamedMaria (orphan_account)



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dorthea is a gay song, F/F, angst? kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IJustMetAGirlNamedMaria
Summary: Emma performs a song she wrote and finds an unexpected person after the show.This takes place 3 years after they graduate.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Dorothea

"Hi." Emma leaned into the mic, smiling. Applause sprinkled across the bar, and a few people hooted. Emma didn't do a lot of live shows, but she'd been playing this bar far before she'd been allowed to drink here. She never really got over her stage fright, and she couldn't leave Betsy long enough to go on tour, but in the last 3 years she'd accrued over 4,000,000 monthly listeners on spotify. Unruly heart was still her top song, but Emma didn't mind. She was just glad it still resonated as much as when she was 16.  
Her and Alyssa had broken up when Alyssa went away to college and Emma had stayed, going to school for music online. Alyssa still called, and they stayed friends. Emma was fine with friends. Alyssa was still one of the only people Emma had ever written a song about. No one else has seemed worth writing about since her.  
The crowd was waited. Emma strummed a cord on her guitar.  
"So the other day I saw a magazine and saw my highschool girlfriend on the cover. Now this will never go on spotify," the crowd booed. Emma chuckled. "Sorry, but I wanted to play it, just once. Congrats, Alyssa, for making the modeling deal, I'm proud of you."  
She leaned into the mic, plucking the opening lines. 

"Hey, Alyssa, do you ever stop and think about me?" 

The memories came flooding back. Every love song would always be Alyssa. Every song about Alyssa would always be a love song.

"When we were younger down in the park  
Honey, making a lark of the misery"

She screwed her eyes tight. All those years in hiding and now she was on the cover. All the years in the band closet and now Emma was a high billing artist. She could still smell that empty gym floor, even here, even now. She wondered if Alyssa ever thought about that day.

"You got shiny friends since you left town  
A tiny screen's the only place I see you now"

She heard Alyssa got a girlfriend a little while ago. She bought the tabloid, followed the story until they broke up.  
When Alyssa facetimed her, she didn't ask about it. Alyssa didn't talk about it either.  
They still talked, about once a week if they had the time. Emma knew it was because she was the only kind connection to Edgewater that wasn't Veronica. Alyssa made it out, of course she would never come back, what reason did she have? Alyssa was happy, and even though it was without her, and that's all Emma ever wanted. Still, her heart skipped the same as it ever did when she called.

"And I got nothing but well-wishes for ya"

Emma smiled at the crowd. People were swaying, with their drinks. 

"Ooh, this place is the same as it ever was  
Ooh, but you don't like it that way"

She didn't visit so often. That was fine, Emma wouldn't force these memories on anyone. She looked at her guitar as she played. The next verse was selfish.

"It's never too late to come back to my side  
The stars in your eyes shined brighter in Tupelo"

Emma knew it was over. She did. Really. She just couldn't change the verse.

"And if you're ever tired of bеing known for who you know  
You know, you'll always know me, Alyssa Uh-uh  
Alyssa Ah-ah"

Emma had managed to avoid the trappings of fame in edgewater. She did concerts, one night only, in different cities. She only played small towns so they would get the tourist money. Alyssa wasn't as famous as her but she was a different kind. She was always surrounded by celebrities. She told Emma once that she was the only person in years that had seen her with no makeup.

"Ooh, you'rе a queen sellin' dreams, sellin' makeup and magazines  
Ooh, from you I'd buy anything"

It was strange, that cover. A note on how much time had passed. Emma needed it, just the reminder that Alyssa wasn't 16. Emma wasn't 16. She hadn't told Alyssa she was writing this, which is why she'd never release it. She teased once she'd write a song to promote her in exchange for the time Alyssa had worn Emma's merch on Instagram. But showing her this song would be admitting she still had feelings. What's worse is that Alyssa might come back for her. Emma would never trap someone back here, not after they'd gotten out.

"Hey, Alyssa, do you ever stop and think about me?"

Alyssa's name was made for writing songs about. Emma didn't love her the same way she did when she was 16. That person didn't exist anymore, and that was ok. She wished Alyssa still thought about her.

"When it was calmer, skipping junior prom just to piss off your mom and her pageant schemes"

Emma wasn't unfriendly with Veronica. They tolerated each other, for Alyssa, so when she left they stopped speaking. She remembered that day vividly. Veronica had to chaperone and Alyssa faked sick. They had snuck out and danced alone together. That was the first time Alyssa had told her she loved her. Just them, under those still spring night skies. The weather was colder now.

"And damn, Alyssa, they all wanna be ya  
But are you still the same soul I met under the bleachers? Well…"

Alyssa seemed a little changed. She was still putting on a face, still trying to be perfect. She'd vowed once, under those bleachers, their hiding spot, to never hide again. But Emma knew she never dreamed of being a model. It was Veronica's doing. She was still under her thumb. Maybe that senior prom hadn't changed them as much as they thought. Maybe Alyssa had reverted, or maybe Emma never knew herr that well.

"Ooh, I guess I'll never know  
Ooh, and you'll go on with the show"

She had gotten the cover, Emma just hoped that was what she wanted. She hoped she wasn't succeeding in something she didn't love, again. Climbing the wrong ladder. It wasn't Emma's place.

"But it's never too late to come back to my side"

Emma was just selfish, maybe.

"The stars in your eyes shined brighter in Tupelo"

Emma just wished she could dance with her at that senior prom again.

"And if you're ever tired of being known for who you know  
You know, you'll always know me, Alyssa Uh-uh  
Alyssa Ah-ah"

Emma just wanted to kiss her again.

"Ooh, ooh  
Ooh-woo-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh-woo-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Alyssa Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah  
Ooh"

She wiped a tear away, quickly. The crowd applauded. 

"Thank you! You'll never hear that song again, I hoped you liked it!" The crowd laughed and cheered. Emma put her guitar in her case, and jumped off the low stage onto the sticky bar floor. She walked up to the bar, and sat down on an old leather stool. She didn't drink, but she looked at the menu anyway.  
"Nice song." Emma looked up.  
Alyssa's hair was tied back, with just a few curls hanging in the front. She was just wearing a maroon hoodie. Her face was bare, with just a coy smile lining her lips. Emma stood up.  
"W- when did you get here?" Emma stuttered, pulling her into a hug. Her hair smelled like coconut. They pulled away.  
"This afternoon. I was going to suprise you, but when I got to your house Betsy said you had a gig. When were you going to tell me you'd written a song about me?" She demanded, but her eyes twinkled. It had been so long since Alyssa had been around her without heels, Emma had forgotten she was taller.  
"I was, I promise." She lied.  
"Liar."  
Emma winced. "I'm sorry. Did you at least like it?" She said, leaning back onto the stool.  
Alyssa sat down.  
"It was lovely. I've always loved your music."  
Emma hummed.  
"Do you really think I've changed?" She asked, her brow slightly furrowed. She was so young, but she had wrinkle lines between her brows.  
With Alyssa's eyes on hers, she couldn't lie.  
"A little. But it's been three years since we graduated."  
"That's not what I was asking."  
"I don't think you've changed. As someone who cares about you, I think you're still doing what you're supposed to be, rather than what you want." Emma said softly.  
"You don't know my life." Alyssa said. Her shoulders where back, a fighting stance. Emma leaned back.  
"I know you." She shrugged. "I just want you to be happy, Alyssa, that's all I ever wanted. I don't think this is your dream."  
Alyssa frowned.  
"It wasn't your dream to be in this town, but things change. You had to stay for your grandmother. I had to do what made my mom happy."  
"That's not the same." Emma murmured.  
"Isn't it? We had to make sacrifices." She didn't look as sure as she sounded.  
"I chose to stay here, and I'm still doing what I love. You're doing something you don't love for your mom."  
"I didn't have a choice." Alyssa said, pulling back.  
"I know. But you do now. You can use the cover money. Go back to school, study what you've always wanted to."  
Alyssa blinked. "I can't break her heart again." Her voice broke. And like the strings of an old guitar, Emma's broke too. This is why she didn't want her here.  
"I'm sorry, maybe I overstepped. You make a gorgeous model. I just want you to be happy."  
Alyssa sighed, and it rattled in her chest. She looked up.  
"It isn't like I haven't considered it. I even have the money set aside, it's just…" she trailed off.  
"I know."  
"I'm an adult, it shouldn't matter what my mom thinks. I just can't tell her, not yet."  
"I'm here, in the meantime."  
"Thank you."  
Alyssa looked at her.  
"I do think about you, you know. Everyday."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Me too." Emma said, almost whispering. Alyssa leaned in, just a little.  
"I have some things to work out, clearly. But I'm taking you up on that. What was the line? 'It's not too late to come back to my side'?"  
"Never too late." Emma corrected. Her voice came out hoarse.  
Alyssa watched her lips. She nodded, slowly. She hadn't pulled away yet, neither had Emma. She could feel Alyssa's breath on her lips. She wasn't sure who closed the gap first, just that when they kissed, it felt the same in all the right ways, and different, too. The kiss was soft, and chaste. Alyssa pulled away first, but kept her face close.  
"You should put that on spotify, it's good." She whispered.  
"I'll change the name."  
"I don't mind."  
"I just don't think you'll still be a model for long."  
Alyssa smiled.  
"We'll see." She stood up. "I'm going to talk to my mom." She proclaimed, to Emma alone.  
"Good luck."  
Alyssa smiled, in a sad sort of way, like someone walking to their own execution.  
"Emma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I always loved you. I still do."  
"I love you too." Emma breathed.  
"Ok. I'll call you."  
With a last smile, she walked away.


End file.
